the story... starts???
by fizzyglitter
Summary: ok, this is something I would laugh at, but then again I laugh at most things. (Since I'm a silly girl and I have too much of a senseof humour). As the title says... the story never starts. Click here to find out why exactly.... 0_0


The story... begins???  
  
By Fizzyglitter  
  
A/N: Ok, the idea isn't completely original. I got it off this girl called Gypsy on fanfic.net (I think) and she got it off this person writing an animorphs fanfic... so I'm continuing the chain.  
  
OK, this is mostly a comedy... a strange one. The characters may be out of character, but it's just like that to mould to the style. (not saying that they might be OOC but it might happen... not sure...)  
  
D/C: You ***know*** that these characters aren't mine! And, you'll probably know that the storyline is mine. So, anything you recognise belongs to JK... so read on!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey." Harry said to Hermione as he walked into the library with Ron. -  
  
"Hi, thanks for including my trademark, very appreciated." Said Hermione.  
  
Your welcome... but can I get on with the story?  
  
"Oh, sure, go on!"  
"No, wait a second!" said Ron. "Why do I have to walk into the library all the time? Why can't I just be there alre..." he turned red and broke off.  
  
Whatever, now can I get on with the story?  
  
"Hey." Harry said to Hermione and Ron as he walked into the library. -  
  
"That's better, thank you."  
  
URGH! That's it, I'm starting a new one where you won't interrupt! Shh!  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron -  
  
"Why's he always first?" Ron said irritably. "Why can't I be first?" he sulked.  
  
"Well, excuse me, that makes me last! Now, I'm much smarter than you and I think...."  
  
"I think I should be first."  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Yeah, what are you doing here, I never invited you, Draco.  
  
"Thanks for calling me my first name. Hey, did you hear that, they called me by my first name. She sets a good example for the less fortunate." He said, looking at Ron.  
  
"Don't. You. Dare. Insult. My. Family" he lunged.  
  
Break it up! Break it up! Let me get on with this story, will you? Now I have to start a new one, thanks to you.  
  
"Fine." They all said.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione -  
  
"You put me last!"  
  
Fine, I'll put you second.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry...-  
  
"HMPH!"  
  
Hermione! Shh!  
  
"Fine then..." she said primly.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the hallway to the charms classroom. Which was their next class.  
"I haven't done my homework yet..." Ron said gloomily.  
  
"Neither..." Harry said.  
  
"Well, I've done my homework!" Hermione said happily. -  
  
"HAH!" Hermione said.  
  
Excuse me, this is my story. Hold the personal comments!  
  
Ahem...  
  
"Hahaha... what's with the ahem?" Draco said annoyingly.  
  
Go polish your Nimbus Draco... too bad you don't have a firebolt.  
  
"HAH!" Harry said.  
  
Ok, everyone shh now... time to write.  
  
They all turned a corner, and Hermione, Ron and Harry bumped into Dreiko -  
  
"HEY, YOU SPELT MY NAME WRONG!"  
  
So what, you deserve it.  
  
"Now, you've made me really angry..." he brought out his wand, and it disappears as he takes it out of his robe. "What the...?"  
Did you forget that I, the writer of this story, controls everything?  
  
"You know, I think the original writer was more co-operative than you..." Draco sniffed.  
  
Poor Draco, go run to your mummy, what's her name? Narcissa.  
  
"Darn right its Narcissa!" his mother walked in.  
What are you doing here? BEGONE! (She disappears into nothingness). Now, on with the story! (Glares at characters).  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter!" -  
  
"Oh potter, you rotter!" peeves yelled.  
  
Oi, you get out of here. NOW! (Poof, gone).  
  
"HAH! Potter, ya rotter..." Draco trilled.  
  
Excuse me? (Taps foot expectantly). You know, I'm going to give up on you. (Sniff) I'm guessing that you don't want to be in a story...  
"Darn right!" Narcissa yelled.  
  
You're never in a story anyway... so shoo. I give up. JK wasn't co-operative, she was TOLERANT! Humph! I'm going to have dinner! (Stomps off).  
  
"HEY WAIT!" Ron started to run after the writer, Hermione held him back.  
  
"She's not coming back now... and look, we're fading."  
  
They all looked at their stomachs and on their fingers, their colours were paling and they were starting to become all transparent.  
  
"Now you've done it!" Draco blamed.  
  
"US? Yeah right..."  
  
They continued the quarrel as they started to fade away into nothingness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok, that was very weird - but fun to write! Just the thing to do when you're bored - write a fanfic with the actual characters MST'ing it. Classic!  
  
**eats her dinner** you know, I wasn't lying... teehee.  
  
After I've posted this, I'll be posting the very next chapter on "The Pranks on Professor Snape." My second comedy on ff.net SO EnJoY!  
  
Fizzyglitter*~ 


End file.
